


Don't be a hero

by thistal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistal/pseuds/thistal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU. In this Harry and Ginny never broke up after the 6th book. This is set on July 31, 1997 (Harry's 17th birthday). Ginny asks if she can show Harry a song she found. Changed the song a bit (Removed the 2nd chorus).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be a hero

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMERS GALORE: I own nada.  
> I think Intune Ltd owns the song (Don't quote me on that one).  
> J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter (A whole lot more than nada)  
> Please don't sue me. New to this whole fanfiction thing. If I did anything wrong just tell me and I will change it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Slight AU. In this Harry and Ginny never broke up after the 6th book. This is set on July 31, 1997 (Harry's 17th birthday). Ginny asks if she can show Harry a song she found. Changed the song a bit (Removed the 2nd chorus).

"So what song is it?"

"Hang on, hang on. I'm just getting it. Very impatient aren't you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah... What is it?"

"Aha. Found it. I think you'll like it."

 

Ginny put the tape in the cassette player (A gift for her 16th birthday) and hit the play button.

 

_The marchin' band came down along main street_

_The soldier blues fell in behind_

_I looked across and there I saw Billy_

_Waiting to go and join the line_

 

"I didn't know you liked music this old Ginny?"

"Just be quiet and listen"

 

_And with her head upon his shoulder_

_His young and lovely fiancee_

_From where I stood I saw her cryin'_

_And through her tears I heard her say_

 

"Ginny........"

"I said be quiet and listen"

 

_Billy don't be a hero, don't be a fool with your life_

_Billy don't be a hero, come back and make me your wife_

_And as Billy started to go, she said keep your pretty head low_

_Billy don't be a hero, come back to me_

 

Harry frowned at Ginny but said nothing and kept listening

 

_The soldier blues were trapped on a hillside_

_The battle ragin' all around_

_The sergeant cried, we've gotta hang on boys_

_We've gotta hold this piece of ground_

 

_I need a volunteer to ride out_

_And bring us back some extra men_

_And Billys' hand was up in a moment_

_Forgettin' all the words she said_

 

_I heard his fiancee got a letter_

_That told how Billy died that day_

_The letter said he was a hero_

_She should be proud he died that way_

 

_I heard she threw the letter away_

 

 

"Ginny.... You know I have to do this. I don't have a choice."

"I know..... I just........."

Ginny couldn't keep going and began to quietly cry. Harry pulled her into his arms and held onto her she sobbed.

"Why though Harry?" She said when she could speak again "You won't let anyone else help you if there's any way you can stop them. You always have to help everyone you can. Do everything you can. I know that is a good thing but it scares me as well. What will you do when you can't save everyone Harry?"

"Ginny I-" Harry tried to say but Ginny wasn't done.

"If it was up to you it would just be you and Voldemort fighting and no one else would have to get in the way."

Harry frowned but let Ginny continue

"The thing is Voldemort won't let you. He wants as many people between you and him as possible. When the final confrontation comes he wants you to end up tied up at his feet, wandless and if you won't let anyone help you then just how hard do you think it will be for him to do that? You were even trying to get Ron and Hermione to stay behind."

Harry gave a guilty start and once more tried to break in but Ginny still wouldn’t let him.

"You are leaving me behind. You are planning in secret and not telling anyone else whats going on. Including your girlfriend mind you. I still don't have the slightest idea what you will be doing when you leave. You are refusing to tell any of the Order you're leaving after half of it almost died and Moody did die trying to get you here. You need to realize that you can't solve every problem alone. Sometimes you have to ask people for help."

"Ginny. I need to have all this secrecy. The more people we tell the bigger chance Voldemort will hear about this and if he does we've lost."

Ginny pulled herself away from Harry and stared at him furiously. "And me? Are you accusing me of being a spy?"

"That’s not what I mean and you know it" Harry tried to continue but Ginny cut him off

"What about Dad or Mum? Bill? Tonks? Remus? Are you trying to tell me that the only ones you trust are Ron and Hermione?"

"Ginny" He began then sighed "That's not what I mean. The more people who know the more chance someone will accidentally say something or will have it taken from their minds by Legilimency or will even try to stop us from going. We just can't take the risk." He sighed again then thought for a minute. "However, I should have told you some of it at least and I am sorry I didn't. Its not safe to tell you now. I need to put charms up so no one can spy on us. Give me 15 minutes then come up to my room. Ron, Hermione and I will tell you as much as we can."

"OK Harry. Also...... Sorry for getting so mad at you. I just hate it when you try so hard to protect me. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I know Ginny. I just love you so much and I don't want you to get hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> You likey? Sorry for so much of the fic to be only song but I wanted to have them talking afterward and I just couldn't think of much for them to say while the song was going on. This is my first venture into fanfiction and writing in general. Please do tell me if you don't like it but please give me some tips on what I did wrong or what I could do better next time. I am planning a longer fanfiction soon but it is a hell of a lot harder than I thought. Thanks for reading. Please review :)


End file.
